custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyronax
Pyronax is the founder of the Toa Sati, and was originally a Great Being. History Pyronax was an intelligent Great Being, he loved to create. Over time, he noticed a few of his fellow Great Beings become corrupted, losing sight of what it meant to be a Great Being. Certain Great Beings succumbed to greed, rage, or even insanity. He was able to construct himself a body should the need arise that he would have to leave his fellow Great Beings. Eventually, he transported his mind and soul into this body. Thus, he awoke in his smaller body. He made it small because he thought it was a way to keep from becoming too powerful. This does not mean Pyronax is now powerless, far from it. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for with his mind. Sati Pyronax eventually found an island, which he would learn was called "Sati". He could practically feel/hear it calling out to him. He would set up a base of operations there. He also discovered that the island had cloaking devices for some reason. So, he used some cloaking devices of his own on his base. That way, it would look like another natural part of the island unless one was in very close proximity, like say... its front yard or something. Even on a secluded island, he was still able to analyze the course of things other places. Some may call it stalking at its finest, Pyronax calls it gaining knowledge. Eventually, an ambitious being known as Lupus Ignis arrived and decided to conquer Sati, along with the rest of the lands. It was also then that Pyronax decided he shall have to start recruiting his own Toa. Using his state-of-the-art tech, he was able to find impeccable options. He found a total of seven mighty warriors that he felt displayed the characteristics of true Toa. He started recruiting them when he had the chance. After he formed the Toa Sati, Pyronax made a new head for himself, complete with a mask of power. One day, the Toa Sati's island base was broken into by a mysterious person. The figure tried to shoot one of the Toa, but hit Pyronax instead. Pyronax was fatally wounded. Chak Ruklo and Deadshot attacked the figure without mercy, while the others stood over Pyronax's body. He told Taro Fawreth to engage "Protocol Epsilon: Priority Alpha." This was revealed to be his Emergency Full-Body Reconfiguration protocol. After two days in the lab, Pyronax stepped forth, fully upgraded. The Toa were overjoyed. Pyronax later started working on another body, as he feels like his new form still has imperfections. Eventually, he upgraded himself again. This time, he was the height of a Toa. His Flame Cannon changed, he gained his Fuego Sword, new Jet Packs, and even his mask's appearance changed. He even added intersecting chains across his torso. Abilities and Traits Pyronax may be small, but he is also quite powerful. He is very wise and has a distinct sense of honor, dignity, discipline, and restraint. He speaks in a wise tone and adds normal conversational speech to make sure his message is understood; see the quote at the top of the page. Mask and Tools Pyronax has a Quad-Flame Ray for a right hand, and has a pair of small but powerful Jet Packs, he also has a mapping system on his left hand. He wears the Kanohi Fikira - the Mask of Thought. It increases the wearer's intelligence and wisdom by several thousand percent. This is why he is the Mission Control Leader of the Toa Sati and their mentor. After Pyronax's upgrade, he has two hands, a thruster on his back and a Flame Cannon. The Flame Cannon allows him to launch fireballs, or short but large bursts of fire. Trivia *Originally, both of Pyronax's hands were blasters. But, I thought it would be best to have at least one actual hand. *I really think it looks like South Carolina is on his left hand. *''Fikira'' is Swahili for thought. *''Fuego'' is Spanish for fire. *Pyronax chose to build a smaller body for him because, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." - John Emerich Edward Dalberg-Acton **Pyronax also believes in the old adage, "Brains always beat brawn." Category:Characters Category:Great Beings Category:Generation 2